Many people spend long hours sitting on a chair doing work or reading. It is common that some discomfort or body damage to a person can develop, such as pain or damage to a person's spine, back, neck, shoulder, wrist, or eyes.
Therefore, it is in need for a better system for a person to be seated while performing other functions such as writing, drawing, reading or watching a digital display.